


I didn't just come here to dance

by Elen42564



Series: College AU [1]
Category: NADDPOD - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, very light stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Beverly keeps going to parties to see Erlin, Moonshine and Hardwon try to give him tips to actually talk to him instead of just staring from the other side of the room
Relationships: Erlin Kindleaf/Beverly Toegold V, Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618705
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	I didn't just come here to dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a Carly Rae Jepsen song and I realized that I really wanted a cute NADDPOD College AU.  
> My apologies if I made any mistakes about how colleges in America work, I honestly only have the slightness idea of how they work, since I am not an American.  
> Shoutout to my beta: clehame on tumblr

Beverly knocked on Moonshine's office and waited for her to tell him to come in. He had already learned his lesson about going into her office without knocking (like, he got an eyeful, not that he was complaining, Hardwon was super hot and he didn't quite regret getting to see him naked).  
"Come on in," he finally heard, and he smiled when he noticed how her hair was messier than usual and her blouse was not buttoned up properly.  
"You should tell Hardwon to get out of whenever he's hiding, it’s just me."  
"Oh, perfect," said his RA from underneath the desk.  
" You know, if you wanna keep your guys' 'thing' hidden, maybe don't hook up while the door is open."  
"Yeah, anyways, what brought you here?"  
"So...I might have heard that Erlin is gonna be at one of the parties of the physics department and I was wondering if it would be too creepy if I were to show up…"  
"Erlin?" Asked Hardwon as he got out from under the table, shirtless but at least wearing pants, even if they weren't buttoned up.  
"The pre med boy he's been obsessing over for like two years."  
"Oh, the one who used to be in pre law."  
"Yeah, the thing is...this is the third time this month that I go to a party I haven't been invited to just to see him, and I really don't want him to think I'm stalking him."  
"That sounds like you kind of are stalking him. But I don't think he's going to notice, he seems like the super innocent type. What I don't understand is why don't you just talk to him?"  
Beverly looked at Hardwon and then Moonshine and just rolled his eyes. Those two were the worst at giving romantic advice. After all, they had been stuck on a FWB type relationship for a year and refused to address the fact that they were clearly in love with each other.  
"Look, if you're so against actually talking to him, why don't you try flirting with someone else? Maybe make him notice you and get him to talk to you first."  
"You see, that's actually good advice. Thanks Moonshine," he said with a smile as he turned around and left the office, not before smirking at them.  
"And remember to actually lock the door if you don't want to get caught."

\----

Beverly smiled at the boy in front of him, he wasn't sure what his name was, Terran maybe? He was nice, and funny, and really handsome. And he seems to be interested in him, unlike Erlin, who was ... staring at them? He seems to be angry for some reason, or sad. Bev smiled at him, and that seem to be the thing that made him stand up and actually walk towards them  
"Hi, I'm Erlin, have we met before?" He said with a wide smile at Bev, and a not so friendly expression towards Terran, who immediately seem to get intimidated and moved away with his drink.   
"I'm Beverly, we used to have some classes together." he said with a shy smile, trying not to state the fact that he's been lowkey stalking him for like a month… or a year… or two.  
"Oh, that's right. I wonder why we haven't talked before?"  
Is this what flirting was? Were they flirting? When Erlin put his hand on Bev's knee he decided that yep, that was definitely flirting.  
"Well, you always seem to have a ton of friends and I didn't want to interrupt…"   
He was definitively blushing so hard right now, but Erlin seemed to be into that so that's good, right?  
"Well, why don't we talk now? Unless you want me to let you go back to, what was his name?"  
"I don't remember,"  
Said Beverly as he felt like he was blushing even harder. 

He let Erlin lead him to a room on the second floor, not really able to process what was going on, but definitely on board. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that much, it was just a couple beers but he was kind of a light weight.  
"We don't have to do anything if you don't feel up to it. We can just talk."  
Erlin said that with a smile as he sat on the bed next to Beverly, who was blushing deeply by now.  
"No, I do want to… it’s just that, well. I've never done any of this, like, at all, and I don't want to disappoint you or.."  
Erlin shut him up with a kiss, which Beverly was about to respond to when he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, that was probably too fast. I didn't wanted to scare you. It’s just that you were so cute and shy and I really wanted to kiss you"  
Now it was Erlin blushing and rambling adorably, to which Bev answered with a kiss, pulling him closer and trying to do his best. They clumsily kissed for a few seconds and pulled out smiling.  
"I haven't actually done anything like this before either. I don't even usually come to parties, I honestly only came today cause I was hoping to see you. Gosh, that's embarrassing, I'm sorry."  
"No! I only came here cause I wanted to see you, but I didn't want to seem creepy so I was thinking on how to actually talk to you first and I keep getting nervous."  
"Oh, no, it was the same to me."  
They both began to laugh, first quietly and then louder and more openly, as they realize that they've been doing the same thing.  
"Should we just ditch the party and go for pizza?"  
Bev smiled and give Erlin another kiss, which turned into two, which keep on going for quite a bit before they finally got off the bed and actually went out for pizza.  
The next morning Bev got a text from Terran, which he decided to just delete and then ask Erlin for a brunch date.


End file.
